


The River | markhyuck

by MarkLee127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuties, Fluff, Kinda sad?, M/M, Short Story, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: donghyuck has a place he goes to when he's sad. a place he thought no one knew about, it was somewhere he thought was his, and his only.so imagine his surprise when he sees someone else there too.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

he listened as he walked, the only sounds being the crunching of the leaves beneath his feet, echoing through the still of the night. 

his breathing calm, his mind at peace as he wandered through the forest, ducking under branches, jumping over stumps. 

what was he expecting to find? 

he was off adventuring. he tended to do so quite often, when life got too much for the boy, he'd wander off into the unknown. 

convenient really, considering the forest is so close to his home, in fact, he'd go so far as to say the forest was his home. his home away from home. 

he prodded down the path, he'd never gone this way before, his fingers gliding over the abandoned sign, now broken and covered in leaves. 

pushing the branches away, he smiled at the sight in front of him. there was a river running through the trees. the bank decorated with rocks and small shiny pebbles. the water flowing clearly down, shimmering in the sunlight. 

it was beautiful. 

he took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs as he sighed in bliss. his smile widened as he looked around the place, this was going to be his.

it was so deep within the woods, the boy highly doubts anyone would find it, it was so hidden away from everything and everyone, everyone but him. 

he gingerly sat at the river bank, pulling his knees up to his chest as he stared at the water flow, 

this was going to be his place. 

his place to hideaway.


	2. Chapter 2

he flinched as he stared at his father, the man towering over the boy who was crouched in the floor. the man held a glass bottle, staggering around as he shouted.

smash

the boy put his hands above his head, the sound of the glass bottle smashing against the wall besides him ringing in his ears. 

he saw his father stumble on his own feet due to his intoxication, he scrambled to stand up, glancing at the man trying to get up, he bolted out of the door and ran. 

ran as fast as he could. 

ran to where he would always go to escape. ran to his river. 

his feet acting on their own, thumping down the familiar path, he stopped once he was out of breath. doubling over, panting, he looked down at his worn out shoes, his ripped and dirty clothes. 

he was a mess. 

he pushed the branches out of the way and froze once he saw someone sitting by the river bank. 

someone sitting by his river bank. 

gingerly, he stepped forward, seeing the person to be a boy around his age. he cleared his throat, disturbing the silence that was around them. 

the person turned around, letting the boy see them clearly. he was wearing nice clothes, dirty, but still way nicer than his. 

his hair was jet black, as dark as the night sky, and his eyes? well, they sparkled as if the stars found home there during the day. 

"who are you?"

the boy glared at the newcomer, this wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be here. 

"I'm donghyuck. what are you doing by my river?"


	3. Chapter 3

the boy flinched at the hostility in donghyuck's voice. "I'm mark." he answered standing up and brushing the dirty of his clothes. 

"what are you doing here?" donghyuck repeated his question with a steely tone, angered at the fact that the only thing he could call his, was now occupied by someone else. 

"I found it." mark shrugged, not minding the glare the other had on him. 

"I found it first."

mark furrowed his eyebrows at the answer, looking at the tattered boy, whose clothes were ripped and dirty. 

"okay? good for you." mark laughed slightly as he walked towards the boy, tilting his head down ever so slightly to look the boy in his eyes, "so donghyuck, what are you doing here?"

"this is mine."

mark looked around confused, "what is?"

"this place."

mark looked at the boy incredulously, "you can't own this place. it's for the public."

donghyuck scowled at the answer before shoving the boy back harshly, "I don't give a shit. It's mine."

mark's eyes widened as he stumbled back, confused at the aggressiveness of the boy in front of him. "dude, relax, it's not like the place is going anywhere. why can't we both just be here?"

and that's one thing donghyuck absolutely despised. sharing. 

why? because he's never had anything of his own. his clothes? hand-me-downs, his own family? he could hardly call them that. 

and now he's finally found something of his own, and this mark wants to share? the thought made donghyuck scoff. 

"no way, this is my place. go find your own." donghyuck expected the boy to give up, but his eyes widened when he saw him sit down against a tree, leaning against the bark while peering at donghyuck through his lashes. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't mind sharing, if you have a problem with me being here, you could always leave."

donghyuck glared at the boy, he made him so mad, but he was not going to leave. there is no way in hell he'd let mark win. 

grumbling, he walked towards the river bank, before sitting down with his back towards the other boy, cursing him under his breath.

and he didn't need to turn around to know there was stupid smug smile on the others lips.


	4. Chapter 4

a week. 

it's been a whole week.

and mark still goes to the river. 

at around 4pm donghyuck's noticed, thats the time the other usually appears.

usually they sit in silence, relaxing in the silence, engulfed by nothing but the sounds of nature, the occasional rustle of the leaves, the birds chirping, the branches swaying in the wind. 

but today, donghyuck was going to ask what mark's deal was. why was he showing up there? and why everyday? did he not have anything better to do. 

his was so indulged in his thought, he didn't even realise mark pop up from out of the trees. 

"hey donghyuck." mark greeted before going to sit by the tree, however, he paused once he saw the boy motion for him to sit next to him on the river bank. 

he was confused, but he did so nevertheless. 

"can I ask you a question?"

mark hummed as he drew his knees close to his chest, mirroring how donghyuck was sitting, resting his cheek against his knee as he turned his head to look at the other. 

"why do you come here?"

"well, I enjoy the forest a lot. I tend to walk around inside it for hours on end. honestly, I wasn't planning on coming back here at all the first time I found it, but then you showed up, you made me curious. plus, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"you come here because of me?"

mark avoided the others eyes as he felt his face heat up, "don't say it like thattt" he whined and covered his face as he heard the other laugh at him. 

"it's nice here anyway, I like spending my time here." he wanted to add with you but chose not to do so just yet.

"well, since you're not planning on leaving this place alone, guess we'll just have to get used to each other, huh?" mark nodded as he looked at donghyuck, seeing the latter smile at him for the first time. 

"why don't we get to know each other better then? let's be friends~" and as much as donghyuck hated socialising, he found himself agreeing once he saw the boyish grin and childish excitement mark had. 

and that evening, the boys got to know each other better, their bond strengthened as their knowledge of each other grew. 

donghyuck found out that the other was actually older (but there's no chance he's calling him hyung) and had a weird obsession with watermelon. 

and mark found out that the boy loved singing. he wasn't surprised since his voice was melodic even when he was just talking. 

mark also found out that the boy came here to escape. from what? donghyuck didn't say, and mark didn't want to pry. but he finally understood why the younger was so obsessed with this place being his only, and so, as childish as it may be, he allowed donghyuck to claim it as his. 

it didn't mean much to mark, but seeing the smile on donghyuck's face, it was rewarding enough.


	5. Chapter 5

as the days went on, the boys got closer and closer. 

they sat by the river together, talking about whatever came to mind, and sometimes they even just sat in silence, enjoying the others presence. 

neither missed a day. they visited the river everyday, but as time went on, it was less so for the nature, and more so for each other. 

donghyuck doesn't know how he did it, but mark had found a way into his heart, and although it scared him a little, caring for someone and having someone care for him, it made him feel warm. 

he knew he wasn't alone. 

well, he thought he wasn't alone. 

that was, until mark stopped visiting the river.


	6. Chapter 6

donghyuck doesn't understand what happened, one evening they were together, laughing and playing with each other, and the next evening? he was gone. 

he's grown attached to the older, his heart thumped only for him. mark had a way of making donghyuck happy. he always knew when the latter was sad and he'd always make him feel better. 

When mark put his arms around him, he felt protected. 

When mark smiled at him, he felt cared for. 

When mark laughed with him, he felt loved. 

With mark, donghyuck didn't feel alone. 

donghyuck thought maybe the boy was sick or he couldn't make it, although he felt himself worry, he brushed it off, thinking he'd come again tomorrow. 

but he didn't. 

so donghyuck waited.

he went to the river everyday, hoping mark would jump out from behind the branches trying to scare him, with that stupid smile on his face. 

but he never came. 

but he didn't lose hope. 

and one evening, after a month had passed, and donghyuck made his way to the river to see someone sitting there, he felt his heart leap with joy, he felt himself smile bigger than he ever had before, he rushed forwards shouting marks name, feeling on top of the world knowing he's back. 

but just as quickly, the feeling crashed. he froze in his tracks as the boy turned around. he felt his heart become heavier and his smile vanish.

It wasn't mark.


	7. Chapter 7

"..are you donghyuck?"

the boy pushed back his disappointment as he stared at the person who was now stood in front of him, he was tall, his blonde hair pushed back slightly, he smiled at donghyuck slightly, his eyes turning into crescents. 

but the smile was fake. 

it was forced. 

"who are you?" donghyuck glared at the boy, he wasn't supposed to be here. mark was. and why did he know his name? 

"I'm jeno. I-i'm a friend of marks." he watched as the boy paused, before frowning and looking at the ground instead. "was."

"was? did you guys fight or something? and why are you here? where the fuck is mark?!" donghyuck bombarded him with questions but stopped once he saw a tear fall down the boys face. 

"m-mark told me to tell you he's sorry. and to give you this." donghyuck blinked in confusion as jeno handed him a letter. 

he was about to leave when donghyuck grabbed his wrist, "wait, where's mark? he's coming back right?"

donghyuck felt his confusion grow as the blonde boy's lips began trembling and his eyes filled with tears. 

"he's not coming back."

"what? why?!"

the boys tears began falling down his face, his sobs echoing through the forest.

"because he's dead!"

donghyuck froze, the boy ripped his arm from his grasp and disappeared into the trees, leaving donghyuck alone. 

the boy fell to the ground as his legs began to shake, he covered his mouth as his sobs began to rip through his mouth. 

he put his head in his hands as his tears fell down his face. 

in the one place where donghyuck truly felt at home, the one place where donghyuck felt love, 

in that place donghyuck experienced the most pain he's ever felt. 

mark was gone. 

mark was dead. 

with his sobs growing louder, with his wails ripping through the still of the forest, with his cries echoing between the trees,

donghyuck has never felt more alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear, Donghyuck.

Hey Hyuckie, I have something to confess. 

When you saw me by the river, I wasn't there because I liked nature, I was there because I ran away. 

I guess, like you, I found out place to be a little hideaway. To escape all my troubles. 

I hate my life Hyuckie, so sometimes I go into the woods, to distract myself, try and get rid of my negative thoughts. 

Probably the worst idea ever considering the forests are a perfect place to get lost in your thoughts. 

It's not like I have the worst family out there, I know people are going through worst, but they're still pretty bad. 

Home is supposed to be a safe space. Somewhere that makes you feel warm. 

Mine wasn't like that. Mine was filled with struggling. Whenever I'm at home, my parents words run through my head. 

Worthless

Useless

Pathetic

A mistake. 

That's not what home should be like.  
And that wasn't my home. 

You were my home. 

You made me feel happy, and I'm so thankful for that, even if it was just for a little while, you allowed me to feel  
free. 

But that didn't stop my mind hyuckie. 

Whenever I was with you, I truly did enjoy myself. But the thoughts were always there. 

They never leave. 

With you, they were pushed back. 

But still there. 

And I guess, there's only so much I could take. 

I'm sorry.

I know this is going to hurt you.

I'm being selfish. I know. But I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. 

I can't push anything back anymore

Because, the truth hurts right? I guess that's why my parent's words stung so much. 

Because there were true. 

And yeah, I've accepted that. They were right. Might as well as selfish onto the list too, huh? 

Me deciding to end things, it's selfish, I know that it's going to hurt people, hurt my friends, hurt you. 

But I'm selfish.

I just want this to stop. 

I don't want to be hurting anymore. 

I hope you aren't too sad hyuckie, you meant a lot to me and I hate myself for hurting you, so please don't be too sad. 

Smile, okay? 

Be happy. 

Not for me, but for you. 

Again, I'm sorry hyuckie, I'm so so sorry.

Just know that I love you. 

From,  
Mark.


	9. Chapter 9

donghyuck clenched his jaw and he read the letter, his eyes burning from how much he cried. 

Don't be sorry, idiot. 

He leant back against the tree, the bark rough against his back. 

He held the letter close to his heart, thinking over the words that he read.

He was hurting.  
Of course he was. 

And yes, mark was selfish. not for doing what he did. but for asking hyuck to be happy. 

how could he be when the source of his happiness was gone. 

his heart hurt.

So fucking much.

he brought the letter up, looking at the last sentence with his lips trembling, threatening to burst out into tears any second, donghyuck clenched his eyes shut and clasped the letter tight to his chest.

I love you too.


	10. Chapter 10

2 years later. 

"-that's basically how my day's been. pretty boring actually, I wonder how you're doing."

donghyuck sat at the river bank, leaving back on his palms as he looked up at the sky. 

this has been a daily thing for him. 

visiting the river bank. 

not to escape, but to talk to mark. 

initially, he decided to never visit the spot again, his heart hurting too much whenever he was there. 

And yeah, his heart still hurt. 

But he wasn't leaving.

This was their place. 

His and mark's. 

This was their hideaway. 

And this was the place he felt closest to mark, he felt his presence besides him even though he wasn't there, when he closed his eyes, he'd see that silly grin he loved so much. 

mark may not be there physically, but donghyuck knew he was there. watching over him. with every breeze that gently caressed his face, he knew mark was listening. whenever he looked at the surface of the water, donghyuck knew mark was looking right back. When he smiled up at the sky, he knew the love of his life was smiling back down at him. 

when he was at the river bank, he knew he was never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and on that note, we've reached the end of this story. I hope you liked it :)) I wrote this a while back and posted it on my wattpad and I wanted to transfer it here too so I can see more opinions on it, and hopefully more people can enjoy it :)


End file.
